Bakesune
Bakesune are a restricted species. Please contact me on my message wall for permission to create an OC with this species. The Bakesune is an extremely rare species of monster who have an extremely bad reputation among monsters. OC Rules * Do not make an OC using this species without my specific permission. * Do not break cannon for this species. * I have the right to deny any OC. * Do not submit drafts of the OC in the comments of the page. Instead, contact me on my message wall. * I will currently be accepting 20 OCs for Bakesune, but there may be more in the future. There are 16 slots left. Appearance Bakesune have large, cat-like eyes, and a fox-like face. Young Bakesune walk on all fours until they are 13. A Bakesune usually has two catlike tails, though they can have up to nine. Typical lifespan for Bakesune are about 600 years. Males have a third eye. Zenkura Zenkura are a subspecies of Bakesune. Typically, male Zenkura grow up to at most 4’ 3”, females 4’ 6”. Typical weight is 160 lbs. Their fur is usually a two layered pastel color, with black markings on the body or face. The top layer is smooth and water-resistant, and the second is soft to the touch. Their eyes are blue or green. Yakumo Yakumo are a more infamous subspecies of Bakesune. They typicality grow up to 6’ 2” for females, and 6’ 5” for males. Common weight is 200 lbs. Their fur is black or grey with white markings, and is two layers of fur, the bottom being coarse and thick and the top soft and thin. Eyes tend to be shades of brown or purple. Zomu Zomu are extremely rare, as they are the result of a Zenkura and Yakumo breeding. Their fur is always white, and their markings can be any color. Their eyes are usually yellow, though they can be any color (typically the color of the female). The maximum height they can be is 7’ 2”, and their weight tends to vary. Unlike the Yakumo or Zenkura, Zomu can only have 2 tails, which are more Fox-like than the cat-like tails that the other two have, and they always end in a black gradient. Abilities * Poison Resistance- Bakesune have a very strong resistance to multiple forms of poison, although they aren't completely immune. * Manipulation- Bakesune typically have some form of Kinesis. The most common form of this ability is Pyrokinisis, the ability to manipulate fire, and Chromokinesis, color manipulation. A Bakesune can have up to 3 kinetic abilities, however, the lifespan of that specific Bakesune will be cut in half. * Telepathy- An ability exclusive to male Bakesune. They can read the mind of other living beings. Using this ability without consent, however, is considered a felony. The being in question has a white iris and pupil while being mind read, and has a ringing in their ears. * Shapeshifting- An ability exclusive to female Bakesune. They can change their form to the appearance of another living being that already exists. They can only keep this form for about 3 hours before running out of magical energy. * Intelligence- Most Bakesune are highly intelligent. A Bakesunes intelligence usually reflects their social standing, and can range from random facts to scientific genius. The Zenkura usually flaunt their intelligence, giving them a bad reputation. * Invisibility- An ability exclusive to Yakumo. They can bend light around themselves in order to make them appear as if they are not there. They cannot leave footprints, however they do leave fingerprints behind. * Alchemy- An ability exclusive to Zenkura. This ability is particularly strange, as it allows the Zenkura in question to turn liquid into Galium, shape it, and harden it. * Strength- The Zomu have an insane amount of physical strength, but tend to lack in speed and agility. Religion The religion that Bakesune follow is a mix between Catholic Christian and Wiccan, called Natsuro. Gods and Goddesses The two subspecies each follow a different god, who were said to have discovered the secret to immortality. * Kyu, the goddess of hope, is worshiped by the Zenkura. She stands at 4’ 7", and is depicted of having pastel blue fur and pink tips with swirl markings on her elbows, knees, and eyes, and 5 long tails. Her eyes were green. It is believed that whenever someones wish comes true, or something both extremely lucky and unexplanible happens to someone, it is her work. * Beyu, the god of despair, is the god of the Yakumo. He is depicted as being black, with several dot-like markings across his body, has 3 tails, and stands at 6’ 4”. His eyes were brown. He is believed to sow the seeds of destruction when necessary to balance out the universe. There are three major bibles in Natsuro: Klux, Pomon, and Usage. Klux is the story of the work of Kyu, Pomon, the work of Beyu, and Usage, the legends of their time together and how they came to be. Zomu choose which of the two to follow. Practices Bakesune are taught from an early age how to make potions and Tarot cards. Once they learn to walk upright, a young Bakesune will be gifted a magic infused crystal, which is worn like a piece of jewelry. The crystals are typically some form of quartz, although they can be any kind of gem. Common jewelry choices are earrings and necklaces. Diet Bakesune are mostly carnivorous, although they due particularly love meat substitutes, such as fried tofu. Yakumo have a rather peculiar craving for eating things that are still living, although this is just a natural instinct that the Yakumo in question needs in order to withstand their lifespan and has no control over. Most Yakumo despise this, so whenever they have to, they try to eat smaller animal such as mice. There are some Yakumo, however, who don't do this, which is the source of their bad reputation. Some Yakumo even resort to eating other Bakesune. These Yakumo are referred to as 'Guru'. Notable Bakesune * Charlotte- FurryLord * Kemuri-Dr Regina Phalange * Xero- Hefflehof * Krys- FreadbearandFreinds * Category:Species